


Wings

by Calxmity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calxmity/pseuds/Calxmity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren jaeger leaves his home after things escalate. Lost, and left with no place to live, he tries to make an effort and make something out of himself. Eren, finding himself in a tough situation, has to make his way out of his own mental hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attack on Titan fan fic, but luckily enough summers closing in. I'll hopefully keep writing periodically but.. Well eheh, we'll see about that.

Eren  
"Uf.." I let a soft sigh escape my lips, my eyes opened slowly, stopping halfway. The sun shone into my room, like a flashlight being pointed directly at my face. 

I almost instantly fell into a sleep like stupor when the faint sound of something vibrating in the distance finally brought me to my senses, I squinted over at the bed side table. My phone, the vibrating would be the alarm I had set the previous night. 

I hit snooze turning over on to my side. It hurt to move, my muscles ached down to my very core. Any physical activity was absolutely impossible, or so it felt. Although it wasn't far from the truth. 

I closed my eyes when the vibrating resumed, a groan rolled out into the empty room, and it took me a second to process that I had made the noise. It felt like I was hardly capable of making any noise, much less actual speech. 

I rolled back over, reaching for the device as Armins face flashed on the screen. Of course it was probably just him, and his daily reminder that I would be late to school if I didn't get up, but I answered anyway. I couldn't deny him even if I wanted to.

"Hello?.." Even my voice sounded like shit, it was hoarse, and raspy. "Eren? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm just tired.."

The same question, and the same answer. I'd gotten pretty damn good at lying, and I absolutely hated that. As much as I didn't want to lie, especially not to Armin, I didn't seem to be left with any other options.

I could hear him sighing on the other line, he didn't buy it. Not anymore than I did when I said it. "...you're going to be late, Eren." He said, dismissing it for now. 

"I wasn't planning on showing up at all."

"Eren you can't ditch school again!" The pitch of his voice jumped higher as he spoke almost instantaneously. I knew he would react that way, but I saw no reason for him to be concerned with any of it. 

"Yeah, I know."

"If you won't go neither will I."

"Armin.." My voice was low, my way of warning him to drop the subject. The other line went quiet before he spoke up again. I could hardly hear him, but I got a gist of what he had asked.  
"Will you at least come tomorrow?.."

I sighed, again, I couldn't deny him another time. Not when I already felt guilty about it. "Yeah.. I'll be there tomorrow.." I said speaking almost as softly as he had. 

Soon enough we had gone back to our comfortable slowness. No more arguing, I hated fighting with him.  
There had been a time when we didn't fight, when I went to school every day. I wasn't a straight A student, but I did okay. 

As for right now, well, I was even further away from ever being a straight A student. I was barley even a student. 

"Eren.. Eren? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I took me a moment to comprehend that he was talking to me. "Oh, uh, yeah."

He sighed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?.." "Yeah, see you." Again, I was lying to him. But I didn't feel guilty about it because I didn't know I was lying yet. 

The line went dead as he hung up. I slowly pushed myself out of the solace of my bed. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to face reality. 

I didn't have a choice. My door slammed open, "get your lazy ass up." I winced at my fathers booming voice, earning a glare of pure disappointment. 

"..." I moved mindlessly, walking towards my dresser to get a change of clothes. I didn't have to look up to know he had walked away, I wouldn't have been standing if he was still there. 

I pulled random clothes out of my dresser, my body moving without my mind. It felt like every other morning. And that gave me a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

I didn't want it to be the same, I wanted something different. I wanted to make something out of myself, but as long as I was being caged in like this I wasn't going to get anywhere.

That pissed me off more than anything else. I didn't want to be run around like cattle, letting someone else choose where I go. It all left a bad taste in my mouth.

That sickening feeling had been clawing at me for over a year. I had saved up money, but it was hardly enough to last me a week. I needed more time.

But God had pushed me out, with a "fuck you, Eren jaeger." Before I had the chance to get that time. 

I could have stood there all day, stuck in my own reverie, but the sound of glass shattering startled me back to reality.

I quickly rolled my shirt down, walking into the living room. There were pieces of a broken beer bottle scattered across the floor. 

The pungent spell of alcohol made me want to cut off my nose. My eyes followed the trail of glass up to him. His eyes were blank, emotionless, the way they always became when he had too much to drink.

My mind yelled at me, telling me to walk away, and keep my mouth shut. But of course, my lips moves on their own accord. "Have you been drinking?"

And as if to further prove that I would have been right to walk away, his hand struck me. Knocking me on to the floor. "Don't question me, boy." He spoke in a way that shot fear into me, and left me paralyzed. 

And repeatedly, he shoved his foot into my rib cage, which was still healing from the last time. Saying it hurt would be an understatement. 

That was typically where it ended. He would make me apologize as if I had wronged him, and I would sit in my room. Hiding like a coward for the rest of the day.

But that wasn't the situation. His eyes stared at me, as if I was a stranger, and nothing more. That hurt more than his hand that was wrapping around my neck.

I gasped helplessly for air, trying to claw his hand off of me. It was futile, his strength would without a doubt trample mine. 

I gave in, and stopped fighting. I suddenly didn't care anymore, wether I lived of died didn't matter to me anymore. Maybe this had been my means of escape. 

It wasn't until my vision became blotched, that the adrenaline kicked in. The need to live pulsed through my veins, and the fact that he was taking away something that wasn't his to take really ticked me off.

I dug my nails into his forearm, kicking my legs wildly. I probably looked ridiculous, but as I was fighting for my life, I didn't care.

I hadn't ever thought he would go this far, I never once considered that he would try to kill me. It seems that was a mistake on my behalf. 

Suddenly air filled my lungs, as his grip loosened significantly. My knees hit the floor sending a raw shot of pain up to my spine. 

As to why he let go, I don't know. I'd like to think it's because he had a moment of realization. But i doubt it. I can't bring myself to think it would go this far until he had a change of heart. 

I pushed myself off the floor, running on pure will power. The strength in my knees had left me, and it took Herculean effort to move. 

I didn't care.

I just wanted to live. I pushed myself up and out the door, pulling my phone out. I called for a cab, as my feet moved me down the steps of the shady apartment complex. 

The line picked up, and I spoke quickly, hoping they would comprehend me. "Y.. Yeah a cab, from Maria apartment complex to trost." 

The mans voice was hardly understandable, but he seemed to understand what I had said. 

I hung up, praising the fact that the cars were quick, being that they came from next door. 

"Where the hell is he!?" 

I didn't have to look back to realize he was right behind me. I pushed myself faster, until I could see the bright light coming from outside. 

That's when I first learned what freedom tasted like. I was finally outside of the walls I'd been trapped in. 

Yet I somehow knew, the outside world wasn't going to be much better. I was walking out of his hell and into my own , and I was fully aware as I did it.


End file.
